


the silence was stifling.

by softlikethesunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Time Travel, and dead relatives, ron and hermione are in denial, the next gen meets their teen parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: the next gen kids travel in time, meeting their family as of the OoTP.disclaimer: jk rowling does not deserve to own any of these characters, we don't support terfs in this house
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. stifling silence

**Author's Note:**

> ages and houses, just for reference
> 
> teddy lupin- 21, hufflepuff  
> victoire weasley- 19, ravenclaw  
> dominique weasley- 15, gryffindor  
> louis weasley- 14, hufflepuff  
> molly weasley-wood: 16, gryffindor  
> lucy weasley-wood: 14, ravenclaw  
> roxanne weasley: 15, gryffindor  
> fred weasley ii- 13, gryffindor  
> james sirius potter- 16, gryffindor  
> albus severus potter- 14, slytherin  
> lily luna potter- 11, gryffindor  
> rose granger-weasley- 14, gryffindor  
> hugo granger-weasley- 12, gryffindor  
> scorpius malfoy- 14, slytherin
> 
> these and their quidditch positions are def not all correct. the wikis were very vague lol so don't come at me pls

“Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks.”

Harry was smiling, watching Ginny laugh as Tonks’ nose turned pink and snout-like.

He opened his mouth to request one, too, but before he could get a word in, a loud crash sounded from the kitchen.

“JAMES! THAT’S MY RIB CAGE, YOU NITWIT!”

“WELL DON’T BLAME ME, IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU PUT YOUR RIBS THERE!”

“THAT’S NOT HOW IT WOR-”

“Guys, shut up.”

“Oi!”

“I’m serious. Where are we?”

The door flew open and a gaggle of blonde, brunette, and redhead kids fell into the room.

“Hello there.” One of the kids said, a teenage boy with turquoise hair, his hand wrapped around a blonde girl’s. “Would you mind telling us where we are?”

“Would you mind telling us who you are first?” Sirius said sharply.

The boy’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, right. Of course.”

He let go of the girl’s hand and surveyed the people at the table nervously. “Hi. M’ name’s Teddy Lupin.”

Lupin blanched at this, but Teddy kept going.

“I’m 21 and I’m training to become a Healer. I was a Hufflepuff back in the days I went to Hogwarts.”

Mr. Weasley nodded. “Thank you Teddy. Who are your parents?”

Teddy’s already red cheeks turned redder. “Well, Remus Lupin is my dad, and Tonks is my mum. But..” Tears filled his eyes. “But I never really knew my parents.”

Tonks’s nose was no longer that of a pig’s but a tear fell down her face as she got up and threw her arms around her son.

She drew back, Teddy crying too, his hair now bubblegum pink, and put her hands on his face.

“You’re such a beautiful boy.” She whispered and hugged him again.

Remus stood, still in place, before getting up and putting his hand on Tonks’ shoulder.

“D-dad?” Teddy choked out, his arms still wrapped around his mum’s.

“Hello, Teddy.”

Tonks looked up before grabbing Remus’s sleeve and pulling him next to her, embracing him and their son.

When all the tears had flown, the girl whose hand Teddy was holding spoke up.

“Um, hi. My name’s Victoire, Victoire Weasley. I’m 19, I write an advice column for the Prophet.”

Harry cringed, remembering a beetle in a jar.

“While I was at Hogwarts, I was a Ravenclaw, and my parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley.”

Bill choked on his water. “C-could you repeat that, please?”

“Dad?” Victoire asked, leaning forward. “Oh, you are Dad. Sorry, you look a little different without the scars on your face. My mum’s name is Fleur, as in Fleur Delacour.”

Bill’s eyes bugged out at the mention of scars, but he let it slide.

Another girl with blonde hair, dressed in Hogwarts robes, spoke.

“Hello everyone. My name’s Dominique Weasley, I’m 15, I’m a Gryffindor, and Victoire’s my sister.”

She patted a blonde boy who was also wearing robes on the back. “Louis here’s our brother. He’s-”

“14.” The boy said, glaring at his sister. “I’m a Hufflepuff.”

“Wow, Bill. Only one Gryffindor, huh?” Ron asked from his place at the table.

“Hush, Ronald.” Hermione said.

Louis smiled. “Hi, Uncle Ron. Hi, Aunt Hermione.”

Now it was Ron’s turn to choke on his water. “Aunt Hermione?”

“Well, Ron. Looks like you finally confessed to Hermione.” Fred said, handing a Galleon to George.

“Shut your bloody mouth Fred! We don’t know whose mum she is! It could be anyone!” Ron said, although he was blushing furiously.

A brunette girl, a big grin on her face, also wearing Hogwarts robes, did a little curtsy. “Hi, family. Name’s Molly. I’m 16 and a Gryffindor. I’m a Chaser. Dad’s not too happy ‘bout that, of course.”

Molly, her grandmother, smiled. “Well, who are your parents, dear?”

Her granddaughter looked around. “Neither of them seem to be here at the moment. But that makes sense. My full name is Molly Weasley-Wood.”

A blanket of silence fell over the group, before Fred and George both started laughing, clutching at their stomachs.

Both Mollys frowned.

“You mean to tell me-”

“Percy actually snagged Oliver Wood?”

Their mother sighed. “Please, continue dear.”

“I have a sister, too, Lucy, but I can’t find her.” Molly looked over the heads of her cousins. “Anyone seen Lucy?”

“I’m right here.” A small voice piped up, and a redhead girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

She wore robes, but her tie was blue and much straighter than her sister’s. The frames of her glasses were gold, and she kept having to push them up her nose.

“Erm, hello. I’m Lucy Weasley-Wood, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“She really is like Percy.” Ron whispered to Harry, and he nodded.

“I’m 14 and a Ravenclaw. I only play Quidditch when we’re short on players at the family games, which is mostly never. Dad, Oliver that is, gave up trying to get me to play after second year.”

George faked a gasp. “Oliver Wood, give up on Quidditch?”

Lucy shook her head. “He still plays plenty often, don’t worry.”

A girl with light brown skin stared at George, her mind obviously thinking hard. “Hello, dad.”

George stared at her, his eyes blank. “What.”

“My name’s Roxanne Weasley. I’m 15, I’m a Gryffindor. I play Beater on the house team. Mum thinks it’s ridiculous. She reckons I should’ve been a Chaser like her.”

Fred studied her appearance. “You look a lot like Angelina.” He turned to his twin. “But if George is your dad and Angelina’s your mum, that must mean…”

He smacked his twin on the arm. “You stole my bloody girlfriend!”

“Uncle Fred?” Roxanne spit out.

“Yeah, Fred. That’s me.” Fred said.

All of the kids stared at him, vacant expressions on their faces.

“It’s just- we’ve never really met you before.” Roxanne said.

Harry’s eyes widened. Fred couldn’t be…

“What, did I run off like Percy?” Fred asked. Molly and Lucy cringed.

“No, not exactly.”

Fred stared at his plate. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“Yeah.” Roxanne’s voice was so quiet it was a whisper.

No one talked, the silence interrupted by the scraping of George’s chair as he ran to sweep his daughter into a hug.

“Hey, what about me? I’m the dead one, Georgie,” Fred joked, but his voice was full of tears.

“Then get over here, you git.” George said.

Fred got up, hugging his brother and niece, all three of them crying.

A boy tugged on Fred’s sleeve, his face identical to Roxanne’s. “Hey, my name’s Fred. I want in.”

The boy was immediately embraced by his uncle.

“I know this is a sad moment, but there’s still quite a lot of us to introduce, so…”

Harry looked at the boy who had talked, and his throat caught in his chest.

The boy was the spitting image of him, except for his eyes, which were chocolate brown.

He was wearing glasses not unlike Harry’s, and he was standing next to a redhead girl who looked oddly like Ginny.

“James, shut it.” Roxanne said, smiling through her tears as her dad and uncle returned to their chairs. Her arm was wrapped around her brother’s waist.

“James?” Sirius asked. “Your name is James?”

“Yeah, that’s me. James Sirius Potter. I’m-”

Harry stared at the boy. This couldn’t be his son, could it?

Fred II frowned. “It’s my turn, hold it.”

“Hello. I’m Fred Weasley the second, but everyone calls me Fred 2.0. I just turned 13, and I’m a Gryffindor. I play Chaser too.”

George’s pride shone through his face.

Fred turned to his cousin. “You may continue.”

James adjusted his tie. “I’m 16, also a Gryffindor, and I’m Keeper. There’s a lot of us on the house team. My parents are none other than Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.”

All of the Weasley brothers present turned to look at Harry.

“Harry, you’re my best mate, I thought I could trust you-”

“Knock up our sister-”

“How dare you-”

“A kid-”

“Three, actually.” James said.

Harry’s heart sank deeper.

“Al- get over here!”

A dark-haired boy, who had been furiously whispering to a blonde boy who reminded Harry of a certain ferret, stood next to James. “Yes, Jamesie?”

James turned beet red. “Oh, shut up. You know only Mum calls me that.”

Ginny’s face was an identical shade to that of her son’s.

Al fidgeted with the sleeve of his robes. “Hi. My name is Albus Severus Potter-”

“Severus? _Severus?_ ” Ron said. “Good going, Harry.”

Harry made a face at him.

Albus kept going, his hands clutching his robes. “I’m a Slytherin-”

A wave of shock went through the table, but Ginny glared at anyone who seemed to have any doubts.

“I’m 14 and I’m a Beater for the Slytherin team.”

James pushed the small redhead girl forward. She was wearing Gryffindor robes, her grin sparkling.

“Hello all,” She said, rather dramatically. “My name is Lily Luna Potter and I’m a Gryffindor. Jamesie-”

_“Hey!”_

“And Al-”

_“LILY!”_

“Are my brothers.”

Ginny and Harry both had ginormous smiles on their faces, but refused to make eye contact.

Another ginger girl spoke up. “Hello. I’m Rose Granger-Weasley.”

Ron’s face was that of pure shock.

“I’m 14, a Gryffindor, and my parents are Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley.”

Hermione buried her face in a book she had pulled out of nowhere.

The boy next to her waved his hand. “Hi. My name’s Hugo Granger-Weasley, I’m 12, and a Gryffindor.”

Ron smiled.

Albus walked up to the boy he had been talking to earlier, dragging him to the front of the room.

“This is Scorpius. He’s a Slytherin, too. He’s 14. His parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, and if you have a problem with that then you can leave.”

Ron was silent before nodding. “Nice to meet you, Scorpius.”

“T-thank you sir.” Scorpius stammered.

“I’m the same age as my son?” Ginny whispered. She put her face into her hands. “Oh, Merlin.”

Molly Weasley studied the kids for a moment before smiling. “Well, you all must be hungry.”

Hugo nodded. “Very.”

“I suppose I’ll make something, then. What do you like?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Teddy put in. “There’s too many of us, we don’t want to waste your time-”

“That’s ridiculous, dear. Follow me, all of you.”

The kids followed her out, and the silence was stifling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of doing hw so...


	2. weasley-woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this is a whole chapter starring oliver wood, percy weasley, and their kids.
> 
> i tried not to make it all about them but my heart said "no <3"
> 
> so sorry for that.
> 
> but yeah, enjoy!

Half an hour later, chairs had been conjured, and everyone, time-traveling kids included, were seated at the dinner table. 

Most everyone except for those who had magical time-traveling kids had left, except for Fred and Sirius. 

Ron picked up a piece of chicken, Hugo mimicking him. 

“Let’s hope there aren’t any more interruptions,” Ron joked before taking a bite.

Right before his teeth sank into the meat, someone yelled from the other room, the same room the kids had come from.

Ron put his head in his hands. “Oh no.”

“PERCY!” 

Harry frowned. That voice sounded familiar, he thought. Who could it be?

As if on cue, Oliver Wood burst into the room.

He was wearing Muggle jeans and a Puddlemere United jumper, his face was red, and he looked terrified.

“Mrs. Weasley, I need ‘elp.” He stammered. “It’s Percy, he’s not wakin’ up.”

Arthur stood, running past Oliver with his wife right behind him.

Oliver turned, but before he could leave, he noticed the kids.

“‘Ello. Who are you lot?” He asked, rubbing his hands together, his gaze flitting back and forth.

Bill made the introductions. “These are kids from the future. Our kids.”

“Whaddya mean, our kids?”

“I mean some of them are Harry’s kids. Some are mine, some are George’s, some are Ron’s..”

“And some are yours.”

Oliver paled. “Wha’? Which ones?”

Molly and Lucy stepped forward.

“I’m Molly. I’m 16 and a Chaser.”

“Keeper wasn’t your thing, ‘eh?”

She shook her head, patting Lucy on the back. “And this is Lucy.”

Lucy’s lip was trembling. “Hi.”

Oliver’s face went soft. “Hello, Lucy.” 

Lucy’s eyes filled with tears as she whispered, “Is Papa going to be okay?”

Oliver frowned. “Papa?”

“You would know him as Percy.” Molly told him.

“P-percy?” Oliver said, stammering as he leaned against the doorway.

His gaze was distant and he was awfully pale. 

Harry thought he looked like one of the vampires Gilderoy Lockhart claimed to have slayed.

“Oliver, mate, you okay?” Fred asked from his chair.

Oliver shook his head. “How could I be? Firs’ , Percy shows up at my doorstep, sobbing, ‘cause he got evicted-”

“He got evicted?” Remus said.

“Aye. And the next thing I know, the world’s twisting ‘nto blackness, and I barely ‘ave time to grab his hand. When I wake up here, wherever we are-”

He laughed a short laugh. “I don’ even know where we are.”

“Neither do we.” The kids chimed.

“An’ Percy’s unconscious. I came ‘nto this kitch’n and my children are here.”

“And did I mention I ‘ave children? With Percy?”

His breathing became short and shallow and he started whispering to himself, sweat beading his forehead.

Lucy threw her arms around her father’s middle, hugging him tightly.

Her head went up to his shoulder, and Harry realized they were only 6 years apart at the moment.

He shuddered, realizing his own son, James was older than him.

“It’s okay Dad,” She said as Oliver buried his face in her shoulder, his trembling. “You have us now.”

Molly’s eyes glistened. “Aye.”

Something fell onto Harry’s hand, and he realized silent tears were falling down his cheeks.

One glance at everyone else, and he knew he wasn’t the only one.

Hermione was biting her lip, Victoire was furiously rubbing her eyelids, and Sirius had tears of his own falling.

After a couple minutes, the sounds of Oliver’s sobbing slowed, but Lucy never let go.

Ron coughed, his eyes rimmed with red, and took a bite of his dinner.

Mr. Weasley rushed back in, patting Oliver on the back as the boy raised his head. “He’s awake.”

Oliver was out of the room before Arthur could finish his sentence, and everyone else ran out too, running through the dusty halls to a small room with a couch they had put Percy in.

They all gave Percy and Oliver some space, standing on the outskirts.

Molly and Lucy clung to each other, Lucy’s cheeks flushed red. 

Ron and Hermione were holding hands, not that they knew it.

Harry nudged Ginny’s arm, and they both smirked at their friends.

Lily Luna giggled, raising her eyebrows at Harry, her brown eyes sparkling.

Harry ruffled her hair before looking back at the couch Percy laid on.

Oliver’s hands were shaking as he ran his fingers through Percy’s hair, crouched beside the couch.

“Are ya sure you’re ‘kay?” He asked.

“Oli, I’m fine.” Percy told him.

“Mhm.” Oliver said, distracted. “Does your head hurt? Ya arm okay? Ya fell kinda hard th’re.”

“Oliver.” Percy grabbed one of Oliver’s hands, squeezing. “You need to calm down. I’m fine.”

“But-”

“Oliver, I’m okay, alright? Stop worrying, you sound like a dad.”

Oliver looked sheepish. “Well, about that-”

Molly and Lucy waved. “Hi, Papa.” Lucy said.

Percy sat up, still holding Oliver’s hand. “Hello, dear. What’s your name?”

“Lucy.”

“That’s a lovely name.”

“You’re not shocked?” Oliver asked, confused.

“Well, not really. I always knew you were quite oblivious, Oli. But I figured you’d come around eventually.” 

He points to Lily Luna and then James. “And that girl looks like Ginny, and her brother looks like Harry.”

He sighed. “So, praytell, what ridiculous mess did Ron and Harry get themselves into this time?”

“Hey!” Ron said, but he explained it anyway. “These kids are from the future. Most of them are our kids. Lucy and her sister, Molly, are yours and Oliver’s.”

“Molly..” Percy trailed off, turning to his mother. “Mum, I’m so sorry. I never should have left, and I regretted it as soon as I did-”

“It’s okay, dear.”

“But it’s not. You lot are my family, and although you may annoy me at times, I shouldn’t have gone.”

He looked down, distraught. “It’s all my fault.”

Fred and George exchanged glances and Fred spoke up. “Percy, we don’t blame you.”

“What?”

“I mean, we never really supported you when you worked hard to get positions or good grades or anything. And we should’ve.”

“That’s ridiculous, Fred. I said awful things-”

“But so did we. You worked really hard to get that position and we’re sorry we didn’t support you.” 

Fred shot a glance at Mr. Weasley. “Right, dad?”

Mr. Weasley nodded. “He’s right, Percy. I’m sorry.”

Quiet hung in the air. The only noise came from Albus and Scorpius, who were whispering to each other loudly.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. “Well, I think we’ve put off dinner long enough. Come on, everybody. Let’s eat.”

Oliver helped Percy up, and Lily skipped out of the room.

They finally got to finish dinner this time, Ron and Hugo going back for seconds, and then it was nighttime.

Sirius and Mr. Weasley cast some Extension Charms, Bill summoned some cots, the kids clambering for spots next to their favorite cousins.

When everyone else collected downstairs, still at the kitchen table.

As soon as the last person sat down, Remus asked the question they all had been thinking.

“So, what do we do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i procrastinated my hw for this again.
> 
> have a lovely day/night!


	3. fresh brewed coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone discusses what to do with their time-traveling guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of now, the canon timeline of OoTP does not exist. everything's put on hold, idk what i'm doing anymore.

“Does anyone want some more coffee?” Mrs. Weasley asked, pouring herself a mug.

She examined the other fifteen people gathered around the table, each tired, their eyelids drooping.

Harry glanced at Percy, who was sitting next to him, staring at his watch.

The red numbers blinked 1:00 AM at him, and Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were silently whispering to each other, Tonks’s hair the turquoise of her son’s, who was snoring, his face pressed on the wood of the table.

Victoire was getting some coffee from her grandmother, smiling fondly at Teddy.

They were the only time-travelers to stay up, despite Molly II and James Sirius loudly protesting before storming upstairs.

James had insisted he should be allowed to stay up- “At the moment, I’m older than both of my bleeding parents! Mum’s the same age as Albus, and I think-”

He was cut off by Ginny insisting that even though she was younger than him, she was still his mother, accompanied by a firm glare.

Molly tried to stay put, too, before Percy and Oliver chimed in and told her to go off to bed because she could talk about it with her fathers in the morning.

Next to Victoire, Oliver was talking to Mr. Weasley, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

“Did you see anything? Anything suspicious?”

Oliver hummed. “Not r’lly. Like I said, Perce just showed up at m’ door. I was ‘bout to let ‘im inside. I took ‘is briefcase-”

Percy frowned. “I didn’t bring a briefcase to your flat.”

Oliver glanced at him. “Yes, ya did. It was brown an’ leather.”

“I don’t own a briefcase, Oli.”

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't argue with Percy, which was a smart move on his part.

“Victoire, do you mind telling me what happened before you all ended up here?” Arthur asked.

Victoire smiled a tired grin. “Of course, Grandpa.”

She cleared her throat, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jumper. “Well, about five minutes before we showed up here, Uncle Charlie had asked me to fetch his work bag. He wanted to brag about his dragons again, to Aunt Angelina this time, I think.”

Scattered laughter rippled through the table.

Harry grinned. Some things never change.

“I went to go get it for him, but I noticed it seemed different than the last time I saw it. And Uncle Charlie asks me to get his bag a lot, I know it like the back of my hand.”

Teddy mumbled in his sleep, and the girl rubbed his palm with her thumb before continuing her story.

“His bag is a green color, and this one was brown, which really confused me. But as I was walking back, I stopped to say hi to the kids, who were watching some Quidditch documentary.”

“I put the bag down to hug Rose, because she had just arrived, and when I picked it up again, everything went black.”

She sniffled into her coffee. “And I woke up here.”

“So are the bags Portkeys?” Hermione asked from her seat.

“Depends. Can Portkeys travel through time?” George said, tossing a Dungbomb in his hand.

“Not usually.” Remus said.

“Oliver and I didn’t travel through time, though.” Percy chimed in, his head leaning on Oliver’s shoulder.

Harry noted that both Ron and Ginny were smirking at their brother, giggling.

Hermione must’ve noticed, too, because she smacked Ron’s arm and told him off for “acting like a first year.”

Ron blushed and drank some coffee, spitting it back into the cup as soon as it touched his lips.

“I hate coffee.” He said, licking his lips. He turned to Sirius. “You got any butterbeer?”

“Ron, you’re not drinking butterbeer at one in the morning.” His mother scolded him.

“I reckon we send for Dumbledore. He’ll know what to do.” Bill tugged at his earring. “And McGonagall, too.”

“Not even Dumbledore’s gonna know what to do. These kids are from the future.” Sirius told him.

“It’s our best bet.” Bill insisted.

“You could use Hedwig.” Harry said. He didn’t realize he was the one who had talked until everyone was staring at him. “She can bring it to him.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, pouring coffee into Arthur’s mug. “That’s a wonderful idea, Harry.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Anytime, dear.” She set the coffee pot down. “Now, I want all of you to go off upstairs. It’s 1 in the morning, time for bed.”

Ginny huffed. “Mum, I’m a mother now. I don’t exactly have time for sleep.”

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are 14 years old. I don’t care that your children are here, they’re resting, as you should be. You’re still a kid yourself, you need rest.”

“But-”

“Go. To. Bed.” Her voice was unwavering. “Now.”

Everyone still attending Hogwarts got up, unwillingly, muttering to each other as they marched up the stairs.

“Percy, Oliver, we’ll need to find a place to fit you two..”

Harry gazed into where the kids were sleeping, smiling at Albus’s sleeping form.

“C’mon, Harry.” Ron said, and they went up to his room, tiptoeing as to not wake anyone else.

As soon as Harry’s head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i should probably mention that i'm working on a oneshot series/sequel to my work "magic meets muggle", but i put it on hold bc i was too busy writing this.
> 
> i promise i'll get around to it and the other stuff i'm supposed to be working on lmao.
> 
> tysm for reading!! <3


	4. little bathroom

In the morning, Harry was shaken awake by Lily Luna, who was already sporting a Weasley sweater with the letter L plastered on the front.

“Dad, get up!” Harry groaned and shoved his face into the pillow.

Lily sighed and shook him again. “Dad, you need to get up. Some old man with twinkly eyes and a beard is here!”

Harry scrambled for his glasses. “Professor Dumbledore is here?”

Lily looked thoughtful, her gaze wistful. “Yeah, I think that was his name.”

Harry bolted down the stairs, still in his pajamas pausing when he realized his daughter (he couldn’t believe he had a daughter) wasn’t following him.

He ran back up to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. “Lily! Lily, come on.”

Lily, who had been reading one of the schoolbooks on Ron’s bedside, followed him, and they marched down to the kitchen, only to find dozens of pancakes waiting for them at the table.

And the Headmaster of Hogwarts, of course.

“Morning, Harry.” Ron said from his seat.

Harry sat next to him, piling pancakes on his plate. “Morning.”

Teddy Lupin was sitting across the way, and he smiled at Harry before telling a joke to James Sirius, who laughed so hard milk came out of his nose.

“James!” Mrs. Weasley scolded, handing him a paper towel. 

James wiped it up. “Sorry, Grandma.”

Molly, Lucy, Oliver and Percy were all sitting at one end of the table, smiling and laughing.

Percy looked so much happier than Harry had ever seen him before.

He supposed that was what love did to you.

“G’morning, Harry.” Ginny said as she sat next to him. 

It was the first word either of them had spoken to each other since they found out about the kids.

“Good morning, Ginny.”

Dumbledore sat up from his chair next to James, clinking his spoon against his glass, and the room went silent.

“Hello everyone. I understand we’re in a rather precarious situation here, but I hope that we can find a way to get these children back home.”

He gestured to Victoire, who was seated next to him. “I’ve been discussing more with Miss Weasley here, and we’ve found out where the bags that brought you here came from.”

Whispers broke out, and Harry felt his chest tighten. What kind of danger were they in?

“We discovered that they came from a Muggle store in London. It’s what they call a thrift store, and its name is Lockhart’s.”

“Lockhart? As in Gilderoy Lockhart?” Remus asked.

“We are unsure at this time, but we think that it is best to go see for ourselves.”

“So you’re looking for volunteers?” James Sirius piped up.

“Volunteers that are of age.”

“I’ll do it.” Victoire said.

“Then I’m coming, too.” Bill said, looking at his daughter.

“Me too.” Teddy told her.

“No. Your parents are here, you should use this time with them.” Victoire whispered, clutching his hand.

Teddy nodded, turning to his pancakes and shoving a piece in his mouth.

Dumbledore continued. “I’ve sent for Minerva, she should be arriving shortly. Mr and Miss Weasley, you will be going to London with her. I think we need two more volunteers.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged from the kitchen, sipping coffee, and Dumbledore brightened. 

“Ahh, Kingsley! You’re just in time. Perfect. Now we just need one more…” 

Kingsley stopped drinking his coffee, nodding when he realized Dumbledore was serious.

“I’ll do it.” Oliver Wood said. “Sounds exc’ting.”

Percy looked appalled, but Dumbledore smiled, raising his cup.

“Lovely.” He left the room, probably to find more pancakes.

“Minerva’s here!” Sirius yelled from the front room, and Minerva McGonagall marched into the kitchen briskly, muttering about how “that boy needs to cut his hair.”

“Hello, Professor.” Most everyone at the table said, and she did a double take as she realized there were more children than usual.

“Hello, everybody.”

“Hiya Professor!” James said, walking up to her and sticking out his hand. “I’m James Sirius Potter.”

McGonagall swiveled towards Harry and Ginny. “Potter, what have you done?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Professor.” Harry said innocently, although he knew exactly what she was talking about.

McGonagall shook her head, shaking James’s hand. “Well, we best be going. Whoever’s coming, hurry up now.”

Victoire hugged her siblings, kissing Teddy on the cheek before leaving the room to find her shoes.

Bill followed suit, waving goodbye to his family, and Kingsley sighed before setting down his coffee and leaving as well.

McGonagall shot a glance at Oliver. “Mr. Wood, I suspect you’re coming as well?”

Oliver nodded.

“I’ll give you a minute to say goodbye to your family. Be outside in the next five minutes, please.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Oliver said, getting up from his chair.

He hugged Molly and Lucy, kissing their foreheads, before turning to Percy, who grabbed his collar and smashed their lips together.

Harry suddenly became very interested in his food, and Ginny slammed a hand over Albus’s eyes. “Mum, I can’t see!”

“That’s the point.”

“C’mon, Perce.” Ron gestured to the plate in front of him. “In front of my pancakes? Really?”

Percy promptly flipped him off.

He hugged Oliver again, whispered “be safe”, and then sat down in his chair, his face aflame.

Oliver turned and left, his steps echoing on the wooden floor.

“I think it’s romantic.” Hermione cooed.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Of course you would, you’ve already finished your breakfast!”

Harry snorted and Albus took a bite of his meal, grinning.

“I dunno, Uncle Ron.” He said. “It’s love. And don’t you just love love?”

Ron shot a sideways glance at Hermione. “Not particularly.” 

The corners of Harry’s lips tipped upward in a smirk. “Why not?”

Ron stuck his tongue out at him. “Shove off, Harry. Y’know, I seem to remember one Valentines’ that was quite interesting for you. How does the song go again? Eyes as green as a fresh pickled..”

“RONALD!” Ginny’s cheeks were red and she was clutching her wand in one hand. “You better shut your trap unless you want a Bat-Bogey hex right up your-”

Scorpius leaned over to Albus, whispering something, and they both erupted into giggles.

“Mind sharing with the group, boys?” James asked, sipping his drink.

“Why not?” Scorpius remarked. “I just remembered a story Dad told me last Christmas. Apparently your mum got him pretty good with one of those hexes.”

“Man, I would give anything to see that.” Fred said.

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why wouldn’t you see it? I mean, even if you weren’t there, you could just ask Ginny to do it again.”

Fred frowned. “Perce, how could I ask her if I’m not there?”

Percy’s fork clattered against the plate. “What do you mean, not there?”

“I mean, how could I ask a question if I’m dead?” Fred laughed awkwardly, not realizing Percy didn’t know what had happened to his brother.

“Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.” Percy said, turning and leaving the room.

George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Harry all got up, George cracking the bathroom door open to reveal a crying Percy in front of the mirror.

Percy wiped at his eyes, sniffling. “Gosh, you can’t ever get privacy around here, can you?”

Fred chuckled. “No, you really can’t.”

Percy smiled through his tears. “Well, I guess that can sometimes be a good thing.”

Time-travelers were in his godfather’s kitchen, the headmaster was there too, and Harry was 99% sure something terrible was about to happen, but in this little bathroom he learned one thing.

Despite anything, the only people that will always be there for you is family.

Even if that family is broken and confused, they’ll always love you.

They’d always be there for you.

And in this little bathroom, thinking of his own kids, kids from the future, he decided he’d always be there for them, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because frick harry being an awful parent despite how he was treated as a kid in the cursed child.


	5. lockhart's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally so sorry for not updating.
> 
> but here's a chapter.

When the door of Grimmauld Place swung open again, everyone was crowded in the living room, telling each other stories.

Harry was sitting in a corner with Lily Luna, spacing out as she blabbered on and on about something or another.

When the creak of the door sounded, he shot straight up on his feet.

Percy and Mrs. Weasley did too, and a group of people appeared in the doorway, each out of breath but unscatched.

Percy let out a sob of relief, sweeping Oliver into a hug, and Oliver squeezed him back, joyous.

Mrs. Weasley fretted over Bill and Victoire, who were both insisting that they were perfectly fine.

Teddy circled his arm around Victoire’s shoulders, the girl leaning into him. 

Kingsley had his hand shook by Mr. Weasley, who was patting him on the back at the same time, and Professor McGonagall was furiously explaining something to Dumbledore.

Percy drew back, still clutching onto Oliver’s arm, as if the other would dissolve into thin air if he ever let go. “Did you find anything?”

His voice trembled. He was clearly scared of the answer.

Harry was, too.

McGonagall’s tone was calm as she said, “Nearly everything in the shop was bewitched. Muggles were walking in with rashes, warts and demanding refunds. It was horrible.”

Victoire was trembling. “T-there was this bracelet on a table. It was so pretty, it reminded me of one I had when I was a little girl. Same charms and everything. But when I put it on…”

She pulled the sleeve of her jumper up her forearm. Red marks twisted over her arm, standing out against her pale skin. 

Bill held her shoulder in silent comfort, and Teddy leaned his head against his girlfriend’s.

“I had to do like fifty charms to get it off, but it took forever. Couldn’t let the Muggles see.”

Rose, who was slouched against the wall, spoke up. “But who was the owner of this shop? How’d the bags get there? Where are the bags?”

Ron stifled a laugh, causing Hermione to glare at him. “What?” He asked indignantly. “She sounds like you, is all.”

“Rose talks like that all the time.” Hugo said, tapping his toes together from where he was lying on the floor. “She gets it from Mum.”

Hermione smiled, her gaze focused on her lap.

“So?” Rose’s voice was sharp and her arms were crossed. “Who was running the store?”

“A man. Named Hamilcar.” Professor McGonagall’s lips were thin as she sat in a chair Mr. Weasley had pulled out for her.

“Like the musical?” Fred II was tugging at an Extendable Ear he had somehow managed to attach to his forehead.

“Mr. Weasley, I’m afraid, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You know, the musical? With the fancy powdered wigs and that guy from Moana?”

Professor McGonagall looked even more confused now. “Moana? What on earth is Moana?”

Molly smacked Fred II’s arm. “Quiet, little cousin. They don’t know about that, remember? The future..”

“Oh. Oh, right. Oopsies?” The boy chuckled, looking sheepish.

“Hamilcar seems to know of Lockhart. He has all his books on a shelf.”

“So he’s just an insane fanboy?” Albus was sitting in a corner with Scorpius. (no shock there.)

“Mister Potter, I do not know what a fanboy is-”

“He’s obsessed.”

“I- well- mostly, yes.”

McGonagall glanced around the room before continuing. “That’s not all.”

Oliver’s accent was thick as he spoke. “He ‘ad th’ Dark Mahk.”


	6. the future of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has come way too late.
> 
> and i'm v sorry for that, school's been a lot.
> 
> but enjoy!

“You’re joking.” Ron deadpanned.

“I’m afraid Mr. Wood is serious, Weasley.” Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. 

“Didn’t you guys get rid of the Death Eaters?”

“FRED!”

“Fred, you absolute numbskull.” Rose snapped. 

“My brother is an idiot.” 

“Hey, don’t make fun of my namesake.” 

Roxanne, who was leaning against her father, rolled her eyes. “Your namesake is a baboon, just like you, dear uncle.”

Fred the First scoffed. “Excuse me, I’m a genius. Have you seen an Extendable Ear? You should see an Extendable Ear.”

“However exciting this family debate may be, I believe Professor McGonagall has some things she needs to say.” Dumbledore said, sipping pumpkin juice from a goblet.

“Thank you, Albus.” McGonagall adjusted her emerald cloak that was hanging loosely over her shoulders. “It is clear that Hamilcar is still harboring some… prejudice towards Muggles.”

“That still doesn’t explain why the man would bring us here.” Teddy Lupin’s hair was an angry crimson, and he still had a protective arm curled around Victoire, cradling her marked wrist in his hand.

If he were Hamilcar, Harry thinks, he’d watch out.

Something tells him a jinx to the face from Teddy Lupin would not be all that pleasant.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ron questioned. 

Ginny shot Ron a sideways glance. “No, not really.” 

“Are you feeling okay, Ronniekins?” George ribbed, grinning.

“Shut it.” The boy whispered as the tips of his ears turned red, slumping closer to the wooden floor.

“I actually think Ron is onto something.” Hermione, who was sitting next to Hugo, interjected.

“Now Hermione’s gone mad, too.” Fred muttered to his twin, earning a sharp glare from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione ignored him, turning to look at Professor McGonagall. “It’s like Fred II said.”

“He’s said a lot of things.” Roxanne snorted, ducking when Fred’s arm reached out to smack her.

“He said we defeated the Death Eaters.”

Her nephew puffed his chest out, a cheesy smile on his face.

“And this man, this…. Hamilcar, is a Death Eater, correct?”

Oliver nodded, his fingers twisting around Percy’s curls. “Aye.”

“Well you just answered your own question.” Hermione said smartly.

“And the answer is..” Sirius was lounging in an armchair that had been shoved into a corner.

“By defeating the Death Eaters, and Voldemort essentially, we took away his future.”

She glanced down at her fingers, Hugo putting one of his small hands over hers. 

Hermione smiled at her son, kissed his forehead and looked back up at the rest of the group.

“Now he wants to take away ours.”

Tonks’s eyebrows shot up, her short pink hair turning grey. “But the- the kids are our future.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
